The Madness of Yamato Ishida
by AwomAngel
Summary: Why has Yama gone mad? Chapter 4 up. Yamato pov. MERRY CHRISTMAS!
1. Kari's Promise

A/n- Well, the rating is for gore. This is my horror fic, I keep tryin to write more comedy, but I'm too screwed up right now to be so cheerful. It'll have atleast four chaps, I think. Thank you to all of you who are taking time to read. Just a heads up, I switch from Japanese to English names frequently. Sorry.  
  
Disclaimer: Digimon ain't mine.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
He laughed slowly. That light and sinister laugh that always scared her.  
  
"Yamato?"  
  
The laughing grew louder. She was freaked. That's it. She ran. She ran faster and faster out the door and the rain hit her face. Sometime between the big oak tree and the main road, she began to scream. She had never really screamed from terror. She did now though. Her throat began to hurt from the screaming and the running in the cold and wet. She had remembered being glad for the rain. They could all sit around and talk. Now she cursed it as she fell to the pavement, slipping on the wet cement, being  
  
clad only in house shoes. Well, as close as Kari had ever come to cursing.  
  
She looked at the bleeding heel of her hand and the rip in her cotton pajama bottoms. She realized she was about 100 yards from the giant farmhouse. It's brilliant blue paint almost gray because of the rain and distance. She looked the opposite way and wondered how far it was to a road where someone would actually drive by. Did getaways always have to be so faraway from everything?  
  
She wanted to turn back time. Tell Mimi that maybe a weekend together out here wasn't a good idea. She had a semester exam two weeks from now, maybe on Christmas break. She cried harder, now aware of the fact that she could not possibly get more soaked.  
  
She looked in all directions. First the house, to the left, a huge field stretching on forever, at the right, the same, and then the road, but there was something up ahead on the side of the road. A faint variation in color from the gray and dank greens registered in her sight. It was something white or yellow. Small but it sloped into the ditch. She got up feebly and stumbled along staring at the object. A thought came to her mind as she approached it.  
  
Yamato and Iori went for a walk this afternoon. Where was Iori? Or Yolei? She knew where Sora was. Sora was on the floor by the fireplace, bleeding slowly from her chest. She wasn't going to move either. Not anymore, but Yama might.  
  
She looked behind her. Noone. Maybe he had let her go.  
  
She focused again on the object, closer now, and tried to forget about where everyone was. The thought jumped back into her mind as she drew  
  
about ten feet away. It was a hand. Small and white, it was spattered with mud. She didn't want to look but she did.  
  
Iori had tried to climb to the road. His shirt was covered with blood and torn to tatters in the back. He'd been stabbed, brutally. Repeatedly. The rain made a sickening "splat" sound on the blood, and the grass in the ditch was stained dark pink. She want to puke, but she kept it down and walked to the other side of the body.  
  
His face. It had a surprised and scared look. The cold frightened stare in his eyes made her skin crawl. That look was so like him. Innocent and knowing. Yamato had told him why, why he was doing this. She just knew he had for some reason. He had taken him out here and told Iori what was bothering him. Then Yamato just slew him. Stabbed him over and over and over. For what reason!?! She swore as she looked into the young boy's eyes. She promised herself a promise she was sure she would keep. She would find out why Iori and Sora were lying dead on their vacation and why  
  
their friend had done it. She would look him in the eyes. The same person she had fought with, that had fought for her. She would look him in the eyes and ask him why he had done this.  
  
Kari would go back there, face him, save the others, and stop him. We'll get him help. She considered this. She'd go back there and face the crazy guy twice her size. The one brandishing the knife. Ya' know, the one that's killed two of his own friends already! Good idea, she thought.  
  
However, a promise was a promise was a promise to Kari. She took another look at Iori's face and crossed her arms over her bare stomach. The blue tank top she had planned to where to bed clung just above her belly button. She shivered and began to walk, slowly.  
  
She thought she was going crazy for the things that popped into her head as she walked to the farmhouse.  
  
"The scantily clad she-warrior walks to meet her certain doom at the hands of one she once trusted. How will our heroine stave off death?" Sounded like one of TK's early works to her. Her mind raced through all sorts of hair-brained schemes to thwart old Yama. How did she know that he hadn't broke down and started to cry, horrified at what he'd done? Maybe he'd come to his senses.  
  
No. There was a look in his eyes. It was him, but it wasn't. Like the look Iori had had on his frozen little face, but Yamato's look was one of a quiet madness. The kind of madness that made you smarter, that made you indignant. Like some horror movie scientist. He wasn't some loon that fell off the wagon yesterday. No, he was the genius kind of crazy. She could tell.  
  
She was half the distance to the house now. The rain had eased up to a light drizzle and she strained to see into the upstairs window where they'd been hanging out. The light was on. "Good," she sighed. Although she wasn't sure what that meant. Does that mean she'd be able to see them all lying dead on the beautifully stained wood of the upstairs rec. room in the old farmhouse? Hooray!  
  
Now she was losing her nerve, thinking about Taichi asking his friend to "Please put the knife down," and Yamato laughing. Laughing and then charging, ramming the knife through her brothers old nightshirt into his small muscular stomach and Tai gurgling blood. It was crystal-clear the way the image came to her. She believed it was how it had happened. Joe, Daisuke, and Koushiro would be staring wide-eyed not quite believing what they'd just seen. Tai would still be tasting the irony, metallic taste of the fresh blood in his mouth and Yama would pull the knife out, smile, and jam it in again. She let fresh tears replace the old.  
  
No, that couldn't be how it happened. They had seen him coming and the four of them had stopped him. Yes, she would go upstairs, Koushiro would be reciting directions to a 911 operator, and Joe would be rushing around looking for rope. Yamato would be on the floor face down hands behind his back. Daisuke would be sitting on his legs stopping his thrashing, and Taichi would have his foot pressed against Yamato's wrists, binding his hands. Her conquering hero, always had been, always will be. Yet, this image of her brother and friends saving all of their hides was not quite as clear as the first. Nor as believable. She could not see him taking them all on at once. He would hide in the dark rooms of the old house and wait for them to split up. That crazy intelligence would out smart every last one of them. Like Jack the Ripper or Ted  
  
Bundy. Although they might be smarter than a bunch of prostitutes, he had one thing that those guys didn't have. Trust.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~ Oy. Well, the next chapter might take some time. Depends on if some things fall through this weekend. Thanx for reading! Pleez review. Next 'un will be from a diff. POV.  
  
BTW, Soulmates, my last fic, will not have any chapters added to it. Sorry to all those who asked me for some. I love leavin you guys to wonder!!!! 


	2. Tai's Confusion

Thank you for reveiwing frosty!!!!!! I love reweiws!!!! Ur like the only reson i started writing on this one again, other than i think it could really go somewhere. Sorry the next chapter took so long. Enjoy.  
  
  
He flipped through the channels once again.  
"Nothing, nothing, nothing, guys."  
"It's broadcast! Whadaya expect?" Yamato said in his own sly way.  
"I bet we could think of something to do other than watch TV on our VACATION?" Koushiro, who was sitting on the couch stiffly, folded his arms and pouted. He was no good on vacation.   
"Taichi! Did Takeru say he was coming down 109? Are you sure?"  
Kari was by the window; there was a very worried look on her face.   
"O he's always late...and yes I'm pretty sure he said 109, he was on that damn cell phone he won't replace."   
Taichi was lying, all he had said was "I'm coming, tell Kari not to get all upset." What was the use in getting her more wound up though?   
"Uh, how bout we play a board game. There's monopoly in the closet." Iori attempted to cheer Kari.  
"No I think I'll just stay here and watch for him. You guys play."  
That's it, Tai said to himself, he would not have Kari doing this again.   
"Kari, may I speak to you?"  
He grabbed her arm, maybe a little bit to forcefully, but it's not like she'd have a bruise. He pulled her into the adjacent sitting room, smiling his fake keep-up-appearances smile. He closed the door softly and then turned around sharply, his angry expression taking Kari by surprise. He growled at her through his teeth, pronouncing each word slowly and carefully, "If you do not stop moping around and making every one uncomfortable, I swear Kari, I don't know what I'm going to do. "  
"I'm sorry, it's just that…"  
"TK is only 3 hours late, and I've talked to him twice in the last hour. He knows how to get here; he just got out of town. Calm down."  
"I'm sorry," she said shyly, she had a frightened look on her face, Tai had never been so angry with her.  
All out once Taichi's grip loosened and he broke out into a slightly sad expression.   
"I'm sorry Kari, I'm just a bit upset."  
"With me? I'm sorry Tai, I'll just have fun, I know Takeru will be here soon."  
"No, it's not you, it's something else. Talk to you later."  
Tai had in fact been in a rather delicate mood since about 2 hours ago, when he and Sora had taken a walk, trying to "breath in as much of that country air as they could", as she had said, before the rain. Since she had told him, he had been on the edge. He had no idea on what to do. Should he do anything? If he stayed out of it, Sora would be hurt, but if he got into it, he had only imagined how it would turn out.   
He got up and walked stiffly around the room. Kari, whom was obviously thinking of only one person, laid across an old sofa, and absent-mindedly asked Tai what was wrong.   
"Nothing. Don't worry about it."  
She was satisfied with that, and slipped back into her fidgety worrying mood. Tai opened the door and started to walk out, but remembered why he was in there in the first place.   
"Kari, why don't you go help Mimi and Sora in the kitchen?"  
"In a minute."  
The answer was excepted and he was back in his mind, contemplating his own problems, as she was. He walked back into the rec. room and saw that Iori was thumbing through a magazine. Jyou was asleep on the couch in front of the TV where he'd been when Tai had left. Koushiro, Daisuke, and Yamato were gone. He continued through the room and down the stairs. Daisuke was trying to light a fire in the living room, and al the girls were in the kitchen, except for Kari. Wait, Yolei. Where was she?  
  
He stepped into the kitchen and smiled at Mimi, who looked up from a salad she was tossing. She frowned back at the second rate smile she had received and went back to her work. Sora was standing at the stove frying something, and Mimi cleared her throat loudly, trying to catch her attention. Sora looked back and her face lit up at the sight of Taichi.   
"Hi! You guys hungry?"  
He walked over to her.   
"Umm, not really, it's only about 4:30…You seen Yolei?"  
"She was in here, and said she was gonna try out one of the four-wheelers…"  
"O…does Mimi know?" he whispered.  
"That Yolei's gone?"   
He gave her a sincere look.  
"I tell her everything, Tai. I'm thinking of waiting till' after we get home to tell him. What do you think?"   
"That's probably a good idea," he said, thinking it was the most intelligent thing he' d heard all day. "Would you mind not telling Kari? She'd probably tell TK and then we'd have a whole other set of problems, k?"  
"Of course Taichi."  
She tried to give him a hug but he pulled away, mumbling something about going to find Koushiro.  
He couldn't hug her right then, he could not touch her, it felt like he was stealing, lying to his friend. That was one thing he had never been accused of, and didn't plan to be.  
  
~confused yet? 


	3. Yolei's Betayal

Yolei stirred the cookie dough with little vigor, stopping to pick out chocolate chips and popping them into her mouth. She glanced at the clock and noted it was 4:12. About 48 hours left here. That seemed like forever.   
  
She had been reluctant to except the invitation here. A weekend alone with him is the last thing that would help her get over that beautiful blonde boy. O Yamato, you're so *perfect*! Right down to that tight little butt, could just eat it up!   
  
Sora spoke quietly but in such a nervous hushed tone that she interrupted Yolei's stream of thought.  
  
"Hey, can I tell you two somethin?"   
  
What Sora? Yolei thought, has Yamato given you a promise ring? O goodie, c'mon brag about your perfect life. Your perfect love, you know I have that crest too. It doesn't seem to do me much good.   
  
"Sure, Sora, me and Yolei can keep secrets," Mimi said, a little too sweetly for Yolei's taste.  
  
"Well, I think I'm going to break up with Yamato, there's someone else."  
  
Yolei's heart fluttered and she stood there in disbelief. The perfect couple and she's two timing him! Him, the cutest guy in the world! Her back turned to Sora and Mimi, who was comforting Sora, she mouthed , "Oh my god, Oh my god, oh my god," over and over again, barely able to conceal her joy.  
  
"Oh Sora, well who is it?" Mimi pried, as she was known to do.   
  
"…Well, … it's Tai. "  
  
"TAI!?!" Yolei exclaimed, this was too good, to perfect, he would've gone to Tai for help when Sora ended it. Now whom would he go to? Possibly, her. Possibly.  
  
"Yeah, I dunno how to tell Yama. I just love Tai so much. I can't be with Yamato and have a clear conscience anymore."  
  
"Well, if you feel that badly, you should do it as soon as possible," Mimi said, sort of flatly.   
  
Yolei gave a cautious look Mimi's way. Did she like him too? Something past Mimi caught her eye. I flash of light of something yellow in the doorway. It moved quickly past the door, as if it had seen the expression on her face.   
  
Sora and Mimi took no notice of Yolei as Mimi hugged her friend and Sora whispered something about being confused. Yolei stood with a wooden spoon in her hand, staring out the door.   
  
"I think this is stirred enough," she snapped, "I'm going to try out one of those four wheelers."   
  
Sora sniffed something, and Yolei raced out the door. She turned towards the front entrance and saw Yamato, trying to leave in a hurry.   
  
"Oh my-" He grabbed her mouth and tried to escort her out the front door. She obediently fell into his arms and walked with him to the barn. They didn't speak until they had gotten inside, closed the door, and lit a lamp.  
  
"Look Yolei, I heard. So, be honest with me. What all did she say?"  
  
She looked into those blue eyes, and in the back of her mind, a plan formed. A truly evil plan.   
  
"Well, I'll be honest with you, she said she didn't love you, and she wasn't sure she ever did."   
  
Yamato face went twisted into an anguished and tortured look, and Yolei sat by him on an old wooden horse hitch. She put her arms around his shoulder and pressed her forehead into his cheek. He was still lost in his surprise, and she continued, just to make sure she'd done what she'd set out to do.  
  
"All the time you two were together, all she thought about was Tai, or atleast that's what she said," the words tasted like dirt, but she went on, "She said she should have picked him."  
  
That was the moment his expression changed, and a fire was lit behind those blue eyes, a flame of pure hatred. She felt him grow stiff in her arms, and she shrank back just a little. He had been wringing his hands in his lap, and now he suddenly thrust them to Yolei's neck. She gagged and tried to gasp, but he tightened his grip. She clawed at his hand and beat at his arms, and then very warily stopped.   
  
She went limp and he let go of her neck, breathing hard. She lay there, face contorted into a horrified expression, her neck red with hand prints. She was dead. 


	4. Yamato's Radio

Next chap-pa-ter!!!!! It's up! 5 will be here, um, in a bit. After CHRISTMAS! By the way, MERRY CHRISTMAS!   
  
Thank you to Frosty (once again), golden star, shriekingdaisy, Ashley, and chickadee, for reviews. You guys rock for being so considerate.  
~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Yamato casually strutted out of the barn. He'd simply left Yolei lying there. What could he do now? Nothing about her, but as long as he was going to jail, might as well. Might as well… When in Rome, see ya later!  
  
Some how he knew his thoughts were all being mixed up, but he was seeing things more clearly than ever before. It's like sanity had been a screen, a screen that filtered the thoughts, and the screen was gone. Now his thoughts whizzed through his head at a fantastic speed. Getting caught up with each other and jumbling around, becoming a mish-mosh of consciousness. Mish-mosh, where'd that come from? Fish heads fish heads rolly poley fish heads! Ha! Where did that come from?   
  
He kept the same pace and the same expression as he walked back to the house. He stepped inside and didn't really consider anything. His mind was like a radio, PICKING UP SOMETHING GOOD!!!!! He just listened to the thoughts in his head, not really, trying to think about anything, but they kept coming, like the songs on his old Sony. They kept playing, until he sang along with out realizing it.   
  
Tai was leaving the kitchen, and had a very peculiar look on his face. Don't care, Yamato thought, might have.., don't now. I can blame him all I want. He doesn't have to be so, likeable. I'm likeable!!   
  
Tai hauled butt upstairs quickly at the sight of Yamato. Yamato snickered in spite of himself. Fear, a fear the drives terror into the hearts of the afraid, this fall, Yamato Ishida is, THE TERMINATOR! He giggled and giggled, like a mad man. Well, not like a mad man, because, he was a mad man. He giggled even more at that.   
  
"Yamato?" Iori was look at from the stairs with questioning eyes.   
  
He stopped laughing, listening to the music of his mind. His face went blank as the instructions came in from his head. He snapped out of it and smiled at Iori.   
  
"Wanna go for a walk? Like to talk to ya!"   
  
"Umm, okay I'm just gonna get my shoes…from upstairs," he aid slowly his eyes focused on Yamato's.   
  
"mK! Meet you down here!"   
  
Yamato slyly entered the kitchen, smiling at Mimi more genuinely than Tai had. She returned a sympathetic smile that he wanted to smack off her face, but refrained. When he saw Sora he couldn't help but think about what he heard about ten minutes before. "Yeah, I dunno how to tell Yama. I just love Tai so much. I can't be with Yamato and have a clear conscience anymore." The radio was muted for a moment and he thought as he had always, a simple musician with a 109 IQ. What he had heard didn't fit in with what Yolei had said, but… The radio returned at full blast: She's a lying bitch. All of them know, and they were taking advantage of you. They deserve what ever you give them.   
  
He walked over to Sora at the stove and slipped his hands around her waist.   
  
"Hey baby."  
  
"O, hi Yamato," she squirmed in his arms and tried to focus on her cooking.   
  
"Me and Iori are going for a walk. It we'll be back in about, 15 minutes. See you then baby," he smiled brightly, and as she looked down at the stove he grabbed a large butcher knife from the cabinet beside him, and slid it into the giant pocket of the cargo shorts he was wearing.   
  
"Well, it's just about to rain, but you guys can go if you'll be back in a little bit, I guess. Not that you need me- my permission, " she smiled her best fake smile at him.   
  
He nodded and walked back out into the hallway. Iori was already there.   
  
"What time is it?"   
  
Iori glanced at his watch, "4:34."  
  
"K, let's go. I have to talk to you," Yamato grasped at the knife in his pocket.   
  
~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~  
  
Yamato walked back into the house exactly 12 minutes later, a bit damp, pretty pleased with himself.   
  
"LET ME OUT! SORA! C'MON SORA!"  
  
He stepped back into the kitchen. Sora was standing by the pantry that Mimi was apparently inside of. She was laughing at Mimi's exasperated calls from inside. He took a look at the scene and knew what he had to do.   
  
"Sora can I see you in the living room?" he smiled at her, and she looked up from her laughing.  
  
With a very frightened countenance Sora sheepishly stepped away from the pantry and took small steps, exiting through the door behind Yamato. Mimi screamed once more and stopped, she sounded like she was tired and out of breath. Yamato grabbed a chocolate chip from a bowl of cookie dough on the counter and ate it as he walked into the living room behind Sora.   
  
"Yes?" Sora said meekly as the entered the room. Daisuke has succeeded in lighting a fire and she sat near it, but she still looked like she was shivering.   
  
"Well, Sora, has anyone ever lied to you?"  
  
"Sure they have…Why do you ask?"  
  
"Do you lie to people?"  
  
"Yamato…I…"   
  
"DO you LIE to people?"  
  
"Yes, I have. I need to let Mimi out of the pantry, she's probably getting scared, and I was only joking."  
  
"No. Wait." He took the knife from his pocket, it's blade still damp from when he had washed Iori's blood from it in the ditch.   
  
"O my god, put the knife down…Yamato," she slowly got up from the fireplace as she sputtered these words.   
  
He brandished the knife higher and Sora opened her mouth to scream, but it was covered before it could release a sound by Yamato's long and slender tan hand. He took the knife above his head as far as his shoulder would allow and brought it down on Sora's chest. A cartoonish look of lunacy was on his face as he repeated the motion again and again, slashing and marring the flesh on her rib cage. Meanwhile, Mimi wearily called out from the pantry, exclaiming that "this wasn't funny anymore, Sora!" He finally let Sora's body fall to the wood floor. He didn't like the expression she had as she stared at the ceiling, so he turned her over with his foot. His mind blared with old poetry about lost lovers and the pain of death. He recalled things he never knew he had heard about human anatomy and the stain on floors. The madness started to hurt his head and he bit his lip for the sudden stabbing ache that jumped to his head. He sat in a leather chair across the room from the fireplace, and the corpse. He grabbed a throw blanket, which was draped over a sofa and began to sop the blood from his clothes. Then he very slowly and deliberately began to clean the blade of the butcher knife with the Martha Stuart edition Victorian print throw quilt saturated with blood. The ache in his head grew worse as the thoughts and memories came faster, his head was never quiet, and there always seemed to be another plan or scheme forming in the abyss. He sat staring into the fire, elbows on knees, head on hands.   
  
"I'M COMING TO HELP YOU IN THE KITCHEN SORA!" Kari screamed so that Tai could hear her, as she rounded the bottom of the stairs. Yamato would have stopped her at the top had he heard her. Yet, his head was buzzing with nostalgia and murderous ecstasy.   
  
He sat perfectly still. Kari was bouncing by on her way to the kitchen door when she stopped short, her eyes following the trail of rich red blood to the now cold body of Sora. She let her mouth hang open as she approached the body, not knowing what to say or do. She stared at the body like a deer caught in headlights, to use a cliché, and Yamato's mind jumped to an early memory.   
  
His dad had gotten the idea to go hunting, and they'd sat in a deer stand all day. His dad was not the patient type, and near 6:00 PM, he had snapped. Spotting a deer he tore out of the stand, ran up about 10 yards to it and stopped. It stared at him, like a deer with no common since. Like Kari was staring now.   
He tried to raise his rifle and as he did, it went off, shooting him right in the foot. His dad had hopped around like Bugs Bunny in the cartoons he used to watch with TK. It was as if the deer had known his dad was a rookie. At this hilarious childhood trauma, he chuckled.  
  
Kari very suddenly threw her head back focusing on Yamato. She looked exactly like a very wary doe, who had just heard a shot ring about the forest. He laughed at all the deer analogies his mind conjured. She ran fleet footed from the house beginning to scream in the yard.   
  
He slid to the window and watched her high tail it up the road her shrieks becoming distant. He heard worried voices above the TV upstairs and light footsteps to the door at the head of the stairs. He bounded up and met Tai with a warm smile as the door atop the stairs opened.   
  
Taichi stammered as he collected his thoughts, "I-I-I heard screaming?" He looked to Yamato for clarity.   
  
"Ah," Yamato sounded like a used car sales man who knew he had Taichi in his grasp, "You see, my great Tai, Sora locked Mimi in the pantry and she was screaming to be let out," he squeezed.  
  
Taichi looked at him questioningly and as if on que, Mimi started to scream from the storage room below, "SORA LET ME OUT!" Yamato found what Mimi was saying quite amusing, but did not let on. Taichi seemed satisfied, sort of, and Yamato caught him eyeing the bloodstains on his shirt.   
  
Yamato smiled apologetically, "I was helping them with a brisket that the neighbors had left in the freezer. Those home slaughtered cuts are quite bloody."  
  
Taichi nodded in reply and looked downstairs warily. Yamato leaned on the banister to block his view of the living room. The only phone in the kitchen, an antique job in the kitchen, rang loudly. "Well, I'm going to get that, and wash up. Then come up with you guys and watch television. The girls still have a bit to do before dinner."  
  
The slightly suspicious Tai was still worried to be sure, but his for now unfounded fears were overridden by his desire to please Yamato and he stepped back as Yamato shut the door.   
  
Yamato bounded down the steps, grabbed the phone, on his third ring, and left out a sighing "hello?"  
  
"Hey bother! It's TK! I think I'm gonna be later than I said," if ever Yamato had considered going after Kari, this was the end of that, his brother would hate him forever. If wouldn't hate him already.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Flat tire. Man the weather is getting bad out here too…"  
  
"Yeah…in fact, why don't you go ahead and turn back when you change your tire, we're going to pack up and leave in a bit. The weather is just getting to bad, and Kari's afraid we're going to be stuck out here without power. In fact give me about 20 minutes and I'll be out there to help you change that tire."  
  
"O, okay, I'll come and help you pack up if you want, I'm only about umm, 10 miles away…"  
  
"No, bro, you sit tight I'll be there to help you in a bit."  
  
"mk….bye."  
  
"Bye!"  
  
  
Yamato hung up the phone and considered the four upstairs, twenty minutes, not much time to get rid of them. 


End file.
